


The Seven of Cups

by TALKlNGHOST



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alchemy, Angst??, Dreamcatcher are pirates, F/F, Magic, Pirates, the sea, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TALKlNGHOST/pseuds/TALKlNGHOST
Summary: The ocean calls for you in voices you don't understand,leaving you clueless andyou follow to the end of the world,just to hear your heart sing again.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Seven of Cups

The sea has many names on the tongues of sailors. 

It is known as something that swallows you whole and starts with your soul. 

According to legends my ancestors were told, some people believed there to be sirens that would lure you into the sea and drown you if you stepped over into their world. 

I believe those legends aren’t true. If the water swallows you, you are destined to live your last day out in the sea instead of home because once your soul has become all but part of the sea you won’t last a day without it, if you can. 

Personally, I despise the sea as it used to be, despised what was so far away from my village that I could never get to know it. 

The new, bigger waters, on the other hand, have me longing and broken for it and all I ever wanted to do was survive every day until I could finally go out into it and be as much part of it as my soul longs to be. 

The new sea, a place so special and so confusing that you could look at it and start losing your mind immediately. 

It appeared out of the blue one day, quite literally. 

On one of our most sacred days of the year, summer solstice, the skies had suddenly began crying like they never did before. 

Our village had never been one to be especially dry, our fields were greatly balanced with sun and rain and the river nearby had never dried out, even during hot summer months but something like this outcry of the skies had never happened before, it was scary and no one had an explanation for it but on the next summer solstice it stopped as abruptly as it had started. 

And just like that, a new ocean, the biggest one I knew of, was born right at the edge of our village. 

We were all scared in some ways but what scared me the most was that the shade of the new-born sea was the same as the eyes of my lost best friend. 

\- 

“Siyeon”, a slightly older girl made her way to Siyeon, eyes sparkling excitedly. 

“Siyeon, look what I’ve found!” Minji was laughing bright, holding a ball of fur up to her friend. 

“Woah, where did you find all this fur?”, Siyeon asked as the other girl carefully placed the little ball between them as they both sat down. 

“No, no, shhhh!”, Minji whispered and smiled even brighter as she gestured for Siyeon to just look at the furball on the ground and be quiet. 

That’s when it started moving with its tiny legs and tiny body, looking up at them from a face with eyes way too big and ears way too long. 

And then it meowed and Siyeon swooned, looking from the cat to Minji and back. 

“But mom said no cats! Can we even feed it?” 

Minji laughed at Siyeon’s concerned face, she looked almost the same as the cat right now. 

“We will just move to our hide out and take her with us, she can be like our own child and I am sure we can get some cat food from the village oldest”, she whispered the last part, like she was scared of someone hearing her talk about her plan. 

Siyeon was just excited she could go and live with her friend now and especially that she would finally have a pet to take care of and cuddle. It never appeared to her how anxious her best friend was or how she had been her whole life, all she knew is that she could trust the older one and that she would. 

\- 

To this day all Siyeon ever thought about was Minji, was missing her and even if she had found a way to get rid of the pain her loss caused Siyeon, she wouldn’t have because it was all she had left of Minji, all she had left of her soul. 

“Siyeon?”, a girl with hair like moonlight was standing next to her, the girl’s soft voice like a rope tying her back into reality as she stood on the cliff to the ocean, teary eyed and heart broken. 

She shook her head for a second, like a way to bring back order into her thoughts until she finally recognised everything around her again. 

“Yoohyeon, what’s wrong?”, she asked, the younger girl’s pretty puppy eyes looking at her with worry. 

“We all know you miss Minji, we all do, but you have to get back to your work at some point. The medical tents are filled with people that need your help and you are the only one that knows enough about the plants we have to help. We need you.” 

It was almost winter, of course everyone had to be getting sick with this change of weather and the sudden ocean air around them was something no one here was used to yet either. 

“I’m coming.” And not before taking a last longing look at the ocean, did she continue: "Sorry, Yoo, you won’t catch me slacking again, don’t worry!” 

On their short way back to the village, Yoohyeon started running and laughing at Siyeon. 

“Who gets there first has to give the other one half of their cookies!” 

And so, they ran and Siyeon laughed, genuinely and happily as she raced along her younger sister. 

Arriving at the village, their mother was already waiting for them, worry written on her face as she hugged her daughters. 

Siyeon just gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before she hurried to the medical tents. 

“Do you think she will be alright without Minji?”, their mother asked Yoohyeon, both of them looking after Siyeon. 

“What do you think happens to dreams when someone stops dreaming them, mom? She won’t survive much longer, I am sure.” 

Their mom sighed, the miracle that was her daughter troubling her once again. They shared a last smile before Yoohyeon walked her way, as Siyeon did, and carried on with her daily workload. 

A few hours had gone by when Siyeon was standing by the cliff again, the night settling in with the ocean, her brain telling her to step forward and become part of the sea but she knew better than that, knew different ways to become part of the sea instead. 

Even if it meant disappointing her family or even all of her village. 

A last look at the sea before walking off to the village certified her decision, she couldn’t be anywhere else or it would break her. 

What she saw when she went back to her village was the opposite of what she expected; everyone was standing there, waiting for her to return back home from the cliff, waiting for her to finally speak up about what everyone had known for so long. 

The first to speak up was her sister, Yoohyeon’s voice as soft as it always was and always would be: “We know you want to go, Singnie, and that is why,” She stopped for a second, eyes teary. 

“That’s why I made you this.” 

She stepped forward, handing her sister a bracelet with tiny animals carved into pearls made of different stones and wood. What first caught her eye was the tiniest of stone pearls in the colour of the ocean, a rabbit carved into it. Tears started filling Siyeon’s eyes now as she hugged her sister tightly. 

Their mother joined the hug and all of them started laughing after a while, leaving the hug and wiping their tears away. 

The other villagers were now talking, discussing something, shoving a bag from one person to the other until finally a girl around the age of twelve stepped forward and handed Siyeon the bag. 

“There’s a ship, the grown-ups bought it with some money they saved and they told me to give you the rest of it! They also said you’re going away?” Her eyes were sad and when Siyeon nodded she got the next hug of the evening and it wouldn’t stay the last. 

Her family and friends had not only bought and build her a ship, saved up money for her, no; they had also planned a whole party with everyone’s favourite foods and a lot of laughing, hugging and crying.

When the sun began to rise, Siyeon sat down at her place on the cliff, looking back at the ocean for the last time before she would become a part of it. 

“You know it’s going to be hard to sail the world on your own, right?” Yoohyeon said, sitting down next to Siyeon, putting her head on her older sister’s shoulder. 

Siyeon just raised an eyebrow at that. 

“You suddenly want to join me or what is that supposed to mean?” 

“I’m just saying I hope you find a good crew.” She laughed shortly, taking her sister’s hand. 

“You know Mom would never allow me to go. She only lets you go because the Village decided it would be the best for you.” 

“Oh,” Siyeon said, turning her head to look at Yoohyeon, only to add another sarcastic comment: “How nice of the Village to decide that, I don’t know what I would have done without that decision!” 

They looked at each other and started laughing again, making jokes with each other until they fell asleep, the sun rising to their feet.

"I'm tired Yooh, I don't wanna get up!"

"Siyeon if you don't get up and leave right now, I'm taking your ship and I'm leaving without you."

At the mention of her ship Siyeon jumped up, sprinting to her and Yoohyeon's tent to gather whatever she thought she would need on her journey which was, well, everything she haid, really. They weren't exactly poor or rich or anything in between, the village lived by sustaining their own food and housing conditions, but she was never a friend of unnecessary stuff lying around.

With everything she owned gathered together she made her way to the close by shore, not taking a last look back at her village out of fear what it would do to her heart. She had wished everyone goodbye the night before anyway.

And there it was, her own ship, hers and only hers. It was a light brown colour, had two bright white sails and was bigger than Siyeon would've imagined. 

It was the best thing she had ever seen and as she made her way over to the ship, a fisherman walked by, smiling at her and telling her a last goodbye. She knew better than this, knew that he was here to be the last one to show her off, the only one to see her sail all on her own for the first time, in the end he had been the one that taught her everything she knew about boats, the only guy willing to teach a girl.

"Thank you, Yoongi." Siyeon said, pulling the barely older guy into a hug, wanting to feel like home for the last time for a while.

And so she stepped off the well known land underneath her feet and onto the boat she called her own, sailing out into an ocean and a world that were only waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! i'll try and update frequently <3
> 
> Please leave comments if you don't mind and if you feel better that way just go to my curious cat on twitter (@TALKLNGHOST) and leave anonymous feedback!!


End file.
